


i missed you

by kozmekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozmekenma/pseuds/kozmekenma
Summary: "Now Kageyama is here at an airport waiting for his boyfriend to finally walk out that stupid door. "





	i missed you

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd. this is also really short. i just saw some kiss prompts which gave me an idea and i wanted to get back into writing anyway so why not publishing it. :)

He looks up every time he hears people coming out that door. Looking for someone in particular. It’s too soon and he knows that. He knows that the plane just landed but he’s so nervous. A good kind of nervous. 

Around him people are hugging other people. Others are holding up signs also waiting for someone like he does. Kageyama is pacing around again, constantly checking the time. He can’t wait to see Hinata again. They haven’t seen each other for almost three months. Both way too busy with studying and working. 

Long distance is hard. Long distance with a time difference is even harder. But they decided to stay together after graduation even though Kageyama would leave for the US. It has been hard and both cried a lot but they make it work. They never give up.

Now Kageyama is here at an airport waiting for his boyfriend to finally walk out that stupid door. After a few more minutes he can spot orange hair running towards him and not long after he’s holding a tiny bundle of joy in his arms. Hinata is smiling and like always it’s as warm and bright as the sun. 

‘I missed you!’

Kageyama feels tears in the corner of his eyes and then he’s kissing Hinata. Long and hard. He is holding Hinata as close as possible and buries his face in his neck. Not wanting to let go. Not wanting to move.

‘I missed you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> have a great day!
> 
> find me on [ tumblr ](http://kozmekenma.tumblr.com) and talk with me about haikyuu!! and other anime. ♥


End file.
